


Valentine's Day - A Jeffmads Fic

by ham4ham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Valentine's Day, james madison - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham4ham/pseuds/ham4ham
Summary: James finally works up the courage to finally confess his love to Thomas, thanks to Aaron. But because of something Thomas said, James loses the courage. Little does he know that Thomas feels the same way as he does.(modern office setting)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so parker that into consideration when reading my probably horrendous writing. I hope you like it!

James sat at his desk staring at the shockingly heartfelt letter he had written for Thomas. It had taken him hours to finish, he had to make sure that the letter would show Thomas how he felt. James had poured his heart and soul into the writing yet still doubted giving it to Thomas. He read over it for the thousandth time, to try and persuade himself into giving to Thomas.

 _Dearest Thomas,_  
I write you this letter to perhaps show you my affections that I have kept inside for years or to just make myself look like a bumbling idiot. Valentine's day seemed like the perfect time to do this, so here I go. I find it rather difficult to express to you my feelings. I love you, seems like a rather fitting phrase though. I love everything about you. I love your ebony curls. I love your smile, which lights up my whole world. I love your laugh, which is rather contagious. I love how you never fail to give your opinion, even if it isn't asked for. You, my lovely Thomas, are my world and are the only thing that makes me want to get up every morning.  
Wishing you the best Valentine's Day,  
Your James  
   
James closed the card he had written everything on and quickly shoved it in his desk. "Come in," James said hoarsely. He was relieved to see that it only Aaron, who closed the door behind him, knowing that was James' preference. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Aaron said cheerfully. James rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, you've got a girlfriend who loves you. All I have is best friend who can't take a hint even after me making it pretty clear for years." Aaron sat an armchair in front of James' desk, "So I'm guessing the letter thing isn't going too well." James sighed, "The letter's fine, I guess, it's just I don't know how in god's name I'm going to give it to him."

  
Aaron was the only one who knew how James felt about Thomas. He was very accepting about it and even said had suspected it for a while. Aaron was James' closest friend, besides Thomas, and it was a relief that Aaron was so open to James liking men.  
"Honestly, James, I don't understand how you don't know how to talk to Thomas this time, you are always talking to him. You know everything about him! This should be a walk in the park for you!" James stood up, suddenly earning all the courage he needed to go to Thomas' office, "Aaron, you're right! In fact, I'm going to Thomas' office right now!" Aaron grinned as James shoved the letter in his suit jacket.

* * *

 

James stood outside of Thomas' door, the courage he once had seemed to have melted away on the way down the hall. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the office door. "Come in!" Thomas called from inside. James opened the door to see Thomas spinning around in his chair and tossing a little ball back and forth between his hands. He stopped spinning in the direction of James. "Uhh- Happy Valentine's Day!" James stuttered, he put his hand inside his coat, ready to pull out the card. Thomas scoffed, "Oh, don't even get me started on that! It's just some stupid holiday created by companies to boost their sales! Who even needs a valentine anyway? I'm perfectly happy being alone." James' hand fell from his jacket, and he muttered a low "yeah." Thomas stared quizzically, "Why are you here again?" "Oh, umm... that was it. Just thought I'd stop by on the way to the break room." Thomas nodded and began to spin around again, James dropped the card in the trash can by the door and left.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ James thought. He should've known that Thomas didn't like holidays like Valentine's Day. Aaron opened the door to James with his head in his hands. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." Aaron said. "Nope." James said, "He was too busy talking about how Valentine's Day is a scam that was only invented for sales."  
Aaron sat down, "Hey, it's okay. You know Thomas, he only says those things to cover up his feelings. For all we know, he could be sitting in his office thinking about how much he fucked up too."

* * *

 

Thomas threw his stress ball at the wall. In his opinion, he couldn't have fucked up anymore than he already did. He meant to casually ask James how he felt about Valentine's Day but only just went on to say how it was a total scam. He completely panicked and decided to go with his normal facade and just complain. He looked down at the teddy bear and box of chocolates that he wanted to give to James. Maybe then James would finally catch on about how he was madly in love with him.

Thomas turned towards the door that James stood by a few minutes before. He noticed something red sticking out the trash can. Curiosity suddenly replacing his feelings of sorrow, he got up and walked towards the trash can. He picked up what turned out to be a slightly crumpled card. It read 'Happy Valentine's Day!' across the cover. He flipped it open to see a neatly written note addressed to him. He sat down to read the letter.

Thomas was greatly taken aback by the contents of the letter. James… was in love with him. Thomas was filled with emotion, he wasn't quite sure what to with himself. But one thing he knew for sure, he majorly fucked up. He pondered on what to do, he eventually decided that he had to talk to James.

* * *

James stood at the book shelf in the corner of his office. Reading was something that always calmed him, but choosing what book to read was always a struggle. He had just pulled out 'To Kill A Mockingbird' when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." James said, putting the book back on the shelf. The door opened and closed, James turned to see Thomas standing in front of the door. "Oh, hi, Thomas." James said. Thomas took a step forward, "Hi, I-umm… I read your card." He pulled the card out of his jacket. James took a sharp intake of breath, "Listen Thomas, I understand if you don't feel the same way. It was a long shot anyways, if you don't fe–" "Just shut up and kiss me." Thomas said, he grabbed James' face and pulled it towards him. Their lips smashed together. James was shocked but relaxed as the kiss deepened. When Thomas pulled away, James was completely out of breath. All he could say was "Wow.", it was the best kiss of James' life, granted he hadn't kissed a lot of people. Thomas looked James in the eyes, "I love you, too." James grinned at Thomas, whose forehead leaned against James'. "So," Thomas chuckled. "you really like my hair, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about writing a new fic, which would be like novel sized (or longer). I'm thinking about Lams or Hamburr being the main couple. Tell what you think in the comments!


End file.
